


Спрашивать - значит смущаться

by Krezh12



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Стив волнуется и пытается пригласить Тони на свидание.





	Спрашивать - значит смущаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asking Is a Moment's Embarrassment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894605) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



> "Asking Is a Moment's Embarrassment" translation which was first published in 2015 on Ficbook.
> 
> Название являет собой перефразированную строчку из произведения Харуки Мураками 'Кафка на пляже'.

Когда Стив зашел на кухню, Тони сидел за столом; волосы технического гения находились в подобающем его статусу творческом беспорядке, хаотичными вихрами торча то тут, то там, а его глаза казались покрасневшими, словно он только что проснулся. И, зная этого человека, можно было допустить мысль, что тот не ложился совсем. Пару дней.

Стив на мгновение остановился, стоя в дверях, и улыбнулся — рассеянно, по-утреннему, — взглянув на Тони. Прошел к барной стойке и наполнил свою миску, сев за стол прямо напротив Старка.

 — Утро.

Тони медленно поднял глаза, оторвавшись от своего завтрака (ужина?) и хмыкнул.

 — Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за починку моего щита. Хотя, может быть, ты трудился зря: он при первой же возможности потеряет свой товарный вид.

Тони пожал плечами:

 — Без проблем, — он поднес свою миску к губам и, наклонив, одним глотком допил остатки молока с распухшими в нем от времени хлопьями и, отодвинув её от себя после этого, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот. — Был смысл обновить его и покрасить заново; сожалею, если это отняло слишком много времени.

И Стив мог убедиться, что он действительно имел это в виду: по какой-то причине для Тони Старка было действительно важно следить за тем, чтобы щит Капитана Америки находился в первоклассном состоянии. Ему подумалось, что, скорее всего, как сподвижник самого общества Мстителей, Тони не мог не волноваться за обмундирование и внешний вид своих товарищей по команде.

Прожевывая еду, Роджерс заметил, как Старк, казалось, непринужденно и расслабленно чувствует себя рядом с ним; сейчас напротив сидел не тот немногословный бизнесмен, которого он увидел в их первую встречу. Стиву показалось, что перед ним некто совсем иной. Железный Человек не раз мог убедиться, что Капитан Америка испытывает к нему нечто вроде привязанности, но, так или иначе, всё равно никогда не пытался её отвергнуть. Железный Человек вообще, на самом деле, был удивительно упрям в этом. Во взаимности.

Тони, скорее всего, заметил, что за ним наблюдают, потому что оторвался от чтения газеты, тепло улыбнувшись. Карикатурные молочные усы красовались вокруг его настоящих усиков и бородки, и в Стиве вдруг что-то щелкнуло и замкнуло, и каким-то образом он произнес то, что совсем не планировал говорить вслух:

 — Хей, так… так, Тони, эй, я подумал… я думал, может быть… ну, имею в виду, ты и я… если ты хочешь, но только если хочешь… я думаю, что…

Да, он абсолютно это не планировал.

На лбу Старка проступили морщины, как бывало в моменты сосредоточенности, его взгляд зажегся интересом, но он не перебивал Стива, и, _боже_ , Стиву как раз таки и хотелось, чтобы все было наоборот, чтобы он уже сказал _что-нибудь_ и остановил весь этот поток слов.

 — Ядумаюмымоглибыпообедать, — выпалил он наконец.

Старк уставился на него на мгновение, и Роджерс мог эфемерно ощутить движение его мозговых частиц — распутывающих слова, разделяющих их, раскладывающих всё по полочкам; Тони понял, и Стив, отодвинув стул, молниеносно поднялся на ноги.

 — Но я уверен, что ты, конечно же, занят, и, в любом случае, на мне самом висит еще столько бумажной волокиты, и… — он захлопнул рот и встал, как вкопанный, глядя вниз, на ладонь вокруг своего запястья, что мешала ему сбежать.

 — Обед… в качестве свидания? — спросил Тони, подбирая слова.

Стив медленно поднял голову, проводя взглядом путь от руки Старка к его предплечью, затем вверх к лицу, и у него перехватило дыхание, потому что выражение лица Тони… так может выглядеть только надежда, правда?

Стив резко кивнул, кусая губы.

А потом разжал их, приоткрыв рот, его сердце бешено забилось, и в горле в миг пересохло, когда лицо Старка осветилось золотом более ярким, чем на маске Железного Человека, и Тони просто сказал:

 — Да. Да, я хотел бы.


End file.
